sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Phoenix Wars
The Phoneix Wars was a major conflict fought. Following its pyrrhic victory at the end of Legionfall, the Sunguard found itself forced into the wars of Sylvanas Windrunner. In Darkshore, Tirisfal, and beyond, the Sunguard had fought alongside the Horde– putting them directly into conflict with the Alliance. As the war raged on and the Eastern Kingdoms have fallen to the Lion of Stormwind, Quel'Thalas remained as a lone bastion. Having urged High King Wrynn to bring war to Quel'Thalas, the Alliance sought to subdue the elven nation and force it to either abandon the Horde or to join the Alliance outright. Should Quel'Thalas resist, it faced total annihilation. The Sunguard, having earned fame and renown for their prowess in war, had been given direct command of the armies of Quel'Thalas. With it, they had to rally the people, liberate its taken lands, and protect the homeland from defeat. The Prelude With one fell swoop, the Alliance had come to Quel’Thalas and in their fury, they had dispatched an entire fleet of Thalassian Warships, taken a province of the Ghostlands, nearly taken Sunstrider Isle, besieged the Sunwell, and locked Quel’Thalas in a barrier of magical nullification. Armies from Stormwind, Kalimdor, Gilneas, Kul Tiras, and even reclaimers of high elves and void elves had landed to bring Quel’Thalas into submission. Just as the ink was signed for the Sunguard to become a fully fledged regiment within the Royal Thalassian Army was the battle called. An army of Three Hammers moves onto Silvermoon City and the Sunguard moved to intervene. Thane Fergus Mountainbeard and regiments of dwarves positioned themselves to fight head-on with the elven host. The Sunguard, moving to the fields south of Silvermoon make into battle array for a pitched battle while Gilnean forces close in on their rear and ready to reave into the Dawnspire. Off the coast of Sundial Anchorage, a Stormwind and Kul Tiran Fleet led by Commodore Lucious of Lordaeron takes command as soldiers from Kul Tiras, Stormwind, and Arathor are ready to disembark. Near Sunsail Anchorage, Admiral Drake dispatches his Kul Tiran marines onto the shores and brings the Citadel of the Last Ember, home of the Phoenix Guard under siege. Attempting to make some sort of headway on the Isle of Quel’Danas, Fleet Commander Esme Sunshard and Commander Faervell Bael’nar readied themselves with Stormwind 3rd Fleet and a garrison of undead that hold the beach landing. Further south, a new nation sparks into the hearts of all former exiles of Quel’Thalas. The Kingdom of Quel’Thalas Reborn, a thalassian enclave had reclaimed the former Windrunner Holdings. Their elven regiments moved onto Embertree of Shallowbrook and further into Havenblaze port. With the war sounding out in the deep Amani trolls swept out of the mountain passes and surround the Emberlight. Dispatching General Idrya Blacksun to the Blacksun Gates, the Emberlight prepared for the carnage. Sailing north, Severus Blacksquall engaged with the Stormwind 9th fleet off the coast of Sundial Anchorage. The night was not without some victories as the Sunguard was able to dispatch squads of agents. Monax the Undying was successfully able to raise new soldiers in Autumnvale while the scout Thinariel was able to show the Sunguard main force a position of an ambush on the dwarven column. Finally, the bard Vaelan Cindercloak gave a rousing song to the Mage-Guard under Azriah Thelryn’s command. Research into Militia Training and Advance Seafaring was completed by the human Gideon and the Pathfinder Caelinda respectively while a force was sent to Suramar to assist in retrieving allies. A troop of consisting of Caeliri Dawnsworn, Melori Bronzeblade, and Elovriel the Wyrm were successfully able to find and meet with the Matron known as Ayra, a rising figure within the city-state. On the southern front, an elite force consisting of Oosaarn Bloodaxe, Sibelia, and the Spellbreaker Thordemar were able to cross over the Thalassian Mountains into the Ghostlands and link up with a battalion of elite Forsaken soldiers known as the Queen’s Hand. Story Impacts Teleportation to the outside of Quel’Thalas had ceased. It was now impacted by the natural weather elements of Azeroth. Unable to grow crops year round, the people of Quel’Thalas had never had great stores of food and supplies. Winter would claim the fields and with it, thousands of lives should the elves have resisted the Alliance for long. Quel’Thalas is under siege, from within and beyond. The Battle of the Beards More to come... Category:Wars Category:The Phoneix Wars